The Reaper Of Amity Park
by LokiKingOfMischief
Summary: The Tournament has retuned to Amity Park. The Reaper's 5 year absence is about to end and Amity Park is determined to find his real identity. What does this have to do with Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom? And who is The Phantom Reaper.
1. Legend Of The Reaper

**Well my new story is here and my new Beta is UltimateRaimbowDash**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Liam Death (New Tournament Owner) P.O.V.<span>**

"The Reaper? Who's that?" The old boss looked at me. A smirk built up on his face.

"I didn't tell you, did I? The Reaper of Amity Park." He said leaving the tournament in my hands.

**5 years later.**

_'Finally'_.Amity Parks sign stood proudly as we drove in. _'I get to the home of the Reaper'._ A smirk made its way on to my face. Debra looked at me.

"Something good happen?"

"Hmm! No nothing." She dropped the subject as we arrived at the set up point. I stepped up off the truck and ordered everyone to get ready.

I climbed in to my trailer and played the tape again. The only copy of the Reapers fights. There on the arena's floor stood a boy no older than 10 maybe 12. Wearing a black hoody, black gloves, black jeans, and black combat boots. The hood up, completely hiding his face except for the red tinted glasses that glinted through the shadows.

The first time I watched this recording I was shocked a teenager became the champion of Amity Park in just two hits on his opponent and knocking him out. I smiled, got out of my trailer and drove to the mayor's hall.

The tournament I run, returns hear every year but only once has the Reaper showed up, many people believe he's dead.

I walked in to mayor Masters Room and greeted him.

"Hello again Mr Masters."

"Hello, good to have your group back again this year."

"Good to be back" I let a smirk play on my lips, Mr Masters noticed.

"Something funny Mr Death?" he asked using my title instead of my name.

"Oh nothing Mr masters. It's just going to be a good year."

"Ok the tickets have been sent out; everyone in amity will be there tomorrow night, well except Th..." I interrupted him.

"Might I suggest you mention something to these Fenton's?" He looked a bit miffed at being interrupted but also a little interested.

"Sure but what could bring them to the event when they hate violence?" I smiled at him and brandished a phone with a picture of a grim reaper on the back.

"The Reaper of Amity Park has retuned!" I exclaimed with excitement leaking in to my voice. Vlad stood up shock on his face.

**Vladimir Masters (Mayor of Amity Park) P.O.V.**

'The Reaper has returned, the boy who became the strongest teen in two hits.'

"Well this is interesting, what pray tell has he been doing all these years?" Mr Death smiled.

"He says 'Getting stronger'"

"Well I think the Fenton's will be interested. Come with me to personally tell them, and bring that recording they deserve to see him."

"Very well." He stood up and took out a disk from his bag.

**Outside Fenton Works**

_(Ding Dong!)_

"Hay V-man. Who's your friend?" Jack the most idiotic buffoon of a man, opened the door. Clad in his usual orange jumpsuit and his goofy grin on his face.

"Ah Jack, this is Mr Death, he is the boss of the tournament." Jack's face turned in to a scowl as he glared at the man beside me.

"And he wishes to tell you and Maddie something of great importance to our cause." Jacks face turned in to a suspicious but interested look. He motioned us inside and called my beautiful Maddie up from her lab. After Jack explained to Maddie why 'The corrupted scumbag of a human' was in her house.

"What could you tell us that would bring you to the leaders of the anti-Reaper movement?" She hissed out.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Fenton I'm actually part of your movement. And plan to use rumours and a fake Reaper to bring out the original, if he's still alive that is." The two Fenton's.

"So Mr and Mrs Fenton do you wish to help me catch The Reaper Of Amity Park?" I looked at Mr Death and was planning to use this to my advantage. _'If Daniel won't be my son then I'll make the Reaper mine instead'_

"Yes we will help you catch him, but not our children; they don't know we're trying to catch him. We won't let them be brought in to this."

"Well Mr and Mrs Fenton, I'll see you tomorrow to place that violent twerp in prison!" Mr Death stated clenching his fist with new vigour.

_'Yes you all chase him off, he'll be right for my embrace and offer.'_


	2. The Ultimate Human

**Sorry for taking for ever :( **

**P.O.V**

"person talking aloud"

'Person thinking'

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day. 3:15 (after school)<span>**

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Skulker! You should give up already." I shouted at the ghost zone's 'greatest hunter'.

"Shut it, whelp your pel-"Skulker was interrupted by a pink Ecto-blast missing his face by inches. The red huntress hovered down, about to speak when someone yelled at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT! The reaper has returned? After his 5 year absence!" I looked down and finally realised I was fighting Skulker above the town hall. Skulker stopped mid-lunge at hearing this.

"Reaper? Who is this Reaper?" he said with a look of confusion on his metallic face. The Red huntress gasped.

**Valerie's / Red Huntress P.O.V.**

"How do you not know the Reaper? Amity parks strongest fighter?" I asked Skulker forgetting he was a ghost for a moment. I thought I saw Phantom flinch but shook it off.

"Strongest human in this town? I must test him to see if he is a worthy prey, tell me human where is he?" Skulker aimed a glowing machete at me.

"No one knows who or where he is; only that he can send a man approximately 3 times his weight flying in to a stone wall."

"! Stone wall! A human?"

"But I thought he died 3 years ago, I guess we were wrong."

"I must hunt this human!" Skulker pronounced floating down to town hall as everyone looked at him.

"Tell me pesky average humans, where can I find hi-"Skulker was interrupted by phantom sucking him in to the Fenton thermos.

"I'm guessing they don't know Skulker!" Everyone saw his annoyance as he shook the oddly named ghost containing device as he flew off.

**Danny's P.O.V**

'Great they think I'm coming back again. The only reason I became the Reaper was because of stress caused by dash and after Jazz found out, she forced me to give it up' I sighed 'knowing Jazz, she's going to flip and start yelling. But which idiot is coming back as me? Because I don't plan on becoming the Reaper again.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for taking a long time and for the length.<strong>


	3. Birth Of The Phantom Reaper

**P.O.V**

"person talking aloud"

'Person thinking'

_"Phone call talking"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jazz's P.O.V.<strong>

'I was furious; Danny promised me he wouldn't go Reaper on me.' I sighed 'going Reaper as I call it, is a state of mind Danny has when a combination of physical and mental strain cause him to release the stress through a violent outlet, mainly the tournament, but sometimes trees or walls, and mum and dad thought a ghost caused that hole in his room wall.' I stormed up to his room preparing to give him a proper talking to.

I opened the door and was about to start lecturing, when Danny zoomed over to me, placed his hand over my mouth and closed his door, all in a matter of seconds.

"Jazz before you say anything, I am not going to become the Reaper again, someone is posing as me. Now I need your help to formulate a plan, so I am going to remove my hand, ok?" I nodded and he removed his hand as he sat on his bed thinking.

"Why would someone pose as you? It's very dangerous many people want to fight you and if they are anything like the last ones then this imposter is in heaps of trouble. Is there any way to force him out of the tournament?" Danny reached up and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"The only way would be if someone beat him early in, but if this impostor was hired or even works for the tournaments boss then he has to be strong so the chances he'll be beaten is low." he sighed.

"What if You? Ummm?" Danny looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Jazz no! I'm not dressing up as the Reaper, just to say this person is a fake!"

"Then what? Danny if you don't do something this person could end up in a coma or worse you need to help!"

"Wait Jazz that's it, if Reaper can't make an appearance, I'll make a new persona!" He said standing up and opening the door moving towards the room he keeps his Reaper suit.

"Danny, what do you mean?" I asked Trailing after him.

"I'll fuse the Reaper with Phantom, making the rumor that he died more solid if I have to, by removing the hood!" he exclaimed as he pulled a suit case out from under the closet in the spare room and heading back to his room.

He placed it on his bed and opened it revealing the well-known black clothes and red tinted glasses. He pulled them out and got dressed while I stood watch. 'Our parents don't know that their son is the reaper so we're keeping it that way. After five minutes he let me in and he was now dressed now in all black the hood down and red tinted glasses hiding his blue eyes. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a phone number.

"The old bosses number, I'll need some help with this so can I call him Jazz?" he looked at me pleadingly. I nodded.

"But use another phone we don't want your hunting club after you in all forms." He nodded and pulled out his phone for his phantom form, it's black and green case gleaming. He let his transformation rings pass over him reverting all color black replaced by white and red replaced with neon green. He looked down.

"I didn't expect that to work." He stated then slapped his hands over his mouth. His voice had become much deeper and more apathetic (lack of interest and emotion).

"OK what happened to my voice?" he asked.

"Maybe your ghost side knows you want to hide who you really are, so it disguised it? Or it could have made your Reaper side a new form?"

**Danny's/ Phantom's/ Reaper's P.O.V**

'New forms? Does that mean I'm now one person with four forms and personas? My normal Danny Fenton form, my ghost Danny Phantom form and now both a human Reaper and a what? A Phantom Reaper? Oh I like that!' I changed back to normal Reaper and to my surprise the rings were a dark red. I changed again, this time to Phantom the rings their usual white and me in my normal jumpsuit.

"Huh now I don't need to hide my Reaper clothes', who knew?" my sister just rolled her eyes.

"Just turn Phantom Reaper and call the old boss already." I looked at her questioning her new name for me.

"How did you know what I wanted to call myself?" she sighed.

"I know you too well, little brother." I nodded and called Albert (old tournament boss).

_"__Hello, whose this?" _Albert picked up I took a deep breath and started to speak.

_"__Hello Albert Le Killer, how is your retirement?"_

_"__It's you? Isn't it? Reaper. Ha-ha, what can I do for you?" _Good he knows it's me despite me not talking, at all back then.

_"__I want you to help me protect a worthless impostor from ending up dead, by being my temporary manager."_

_"__Of course Reaper! I'll be there one hour before signing in finishes!"_

_"__Why thank you Albert, oh and my new name is the Phantom Reaper and you can't miss my new look." I hung up._

"Well Danny how'd it go?" Jazz asked while looking all jumpy.

"It seems the Phantom Reaper has a manager." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in your comments.<strong>


	4. Cover Story & The Beginning

**Another Chapter**

**P.O.V.**

"Talking outloud"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Albert le Killer's P.O.V<strong>

I stood outside Amity Parks stadium waiting for the Phantom Reaper when Liam Death saw me and walked up.

"Hello Albert, come to see the Reapers return I see so-"I interrupted him.

"Sorry Liam but I'm here to manage my new fighter! Not see the Reaper." I kept it a secret that I knew his Reaper was a fake. He's seemed intrigued.

"New fighter, where is he? I would like to meet him!" He seemed really excited.

"Hello Albert." Came a deep, echoey, monotone voice. I turned around and gaped, there stood someone about 16 in a white hoody, white gloves, white jeans, white combat boots and neon green tinted glasses glinting in the blackness of his hood.

"Oh hello Phantom Reaper! This is Liam Death the boss of the tournament." Phantom Reaper looked at him and nodded his head towards him.

"Phantom Reaper? Nice name, did you know the Reaper is here tonight?" Liam asked.

"I know he is here, I'm an old sparring partner of his." Liam's face turned to horror. Before he could say anything else, Phantom Reaper dragged me to the registration booth.

**Liam Death's P.O.V**

'Damn it! This is not part of the plan!' I walked back towards the room with the fake Reaper and the two Fenton's. 'I was trying to attract the Reaper not a sparring partner of his!' I opened the door to the room.

"We may have a problem Mr and Mrs Fenton. It seems we have attracted an old friend of the Reapers!" They looked at me with a questioning look.

"So? We can now use him to attract the real Reaper!" They looked at each other with a smile.

"We get to send two brats to prison instead of just one." They seemed excited by the Idea.

"We're going to sit in the stands to watch the 1st round bye!" They zoomed off to the stands.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe the Reaper is going to show up Tuck, did you bring the camera?" I asked Tucker.

"of course Sam, hay is that MR and Mrs Fenton?" He asked pointing behind me to the empty seats next to us. I turned and saw Mr and Mrs Fenton heading to the seats next to us.

"Hello Sam, hello Tucker!" Mrs Fenton greeted us. Just as we were about to ask why they were here a big voice boomed through the stadium.

"Welcome all to the tournament, today we have the 1st round and the knockout round, let me introduce you to our first combatants, on the left we have our previous champion before the Reaper, Billy Knuckles!" a big muscled man entered wearing an open leather jacket and biker jeans and boots as well as fingerless gloves.

"And on the right we have an old friend of the Reaper himself, everyone let's greet the Phantom Reaper!" The crowd started mumbling as a teen about 15 years old entered wearing the same clothes as the Reaper but white as well as neon green tinted glasses. The Fenton's looked surprised at his appearance.

"Such a young boy, can he actually fight that barbarian of a man?" Mrs Fenton sounded concerned.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" The fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Type what you think about the story in your reviews.<strong>


	5. Phantom Reaper's First Fight

**Sorry it took so long. I got distracted by Anime. Any way new chapter.**

**This is P.O.V. and the location.**

'This is thoughts'

"This is spoken out loud"

_This is anything Spoken on a device._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Billy Knuckle's P.O.V.<span>**

"Shouldn't you be at home with your mother?" I tried antagonizing him.

"…shouldn't you be at the retired biker clinic?" he replied.

'_This smug ass kid reminds me of Reaper.'_

**_Flashback to Previous fight between Reaper and Billy Knuckles._**

"The fight between reigning champion Billy Knuckles and the rising star, the Reaper is about to begin! Ready, set FIGHT!" I looked at the kid in front of me, maybe 10 years old. He had already gone through every round without being hit once! So I tried antagonizing him.

"Hey Kid shouldn't you be in bed? Or at home with your mother? Why are you playing with grown up men?"

"…." He said nothing just like in all of his other matches; I sighed and got ready to fight, when he replied with a surprisingly deep voice for his age.

"And shouldn't you be at the bar drinking with your outcast friend group?" I blinked in surprise. Not only did he speak but he is very witty.

"Oh kid, that was harsh, but the people in the audience came here to watch a fight not an insult game!" I charged at him with my fist raised.

He just side stepped out of the way and tripped me with his foot.

"Your right they came for a fight..." He crouched down near my head.

"So they're going to be disappointed that it's going to be over very soon!" His fist flew in to my face, suddenly everything started going dark.

**_Flashback End_**

"Hey kid you remind me of the Reaper, both in your whit and your fashion sense. Just so you know. I want a rematch with the Reaper. So I have to beat you!" I ran at him, with my fist raised.

**Danny's/ Phantom's/ Reaper's P.O.V**

'Is he really using the same way of attacking as before? Does he ever learn?' Just as he was about to hit me, I side stepped the in exactly same way as before and tripped him the same as the first time we fought. I then crouched by his head.

"I should remind you of the Reaper; after all I did teach him how to fight." I said this to intimidate him and to scare the other people participating in the tournament. I then punched him in the face and knocked him out.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"It's the same!" I mumbled.

"What's the same? Sam?" Mrs Fenton Asked.

"That's how the Reaper won his previous match against that man before!" I pointed out to her.

"Hey guys I picked something up on the recording!" Tucker spoke up. Tucker played the recording.

_"I should remind you of the Reaper; after all I did teach him how to fight." _The Reaper was heard on the recording.

"WHAT! That boy taught the Reaper how to fight?" Mrs Fenton seemed shocked and we all were as we watched him leave the ring. All the while everyone shared the same thought.

'Who are you? Phantom Reaper?'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Speak your thoughts in the reviews please. And sorry for being distracted.<span>**


	6. Hel Has Arrived

**Here's the next chapter So Yeah. Nothing much else to say.**

**This is P.O.V. and the location.**

'This is thoughts'

"This is spoken out loud"

_This is anything Spoken on a device or written on paper._

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Stadiums Halls (<strong>**_Danny's heading to his dressing room)_**

**Danny's/ Phantom's/ Reaper's P.O.V**

Well that was an easy first fight, or maybe I had gotten stronger? I have been fighting ghosts for around a year. When I reached my dressing room? Is that what it's called, I noticed Albert standing outside.

"Hey Albert, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the room?" I asked him as I walked up to him.

"Oh, I was but then this weird person walked in and said they were a relative of yours. Is that true she was dressed just like you but in black and had a skirt instead, also she didn't have your glasses. So who is she?" He explained, at this my eye started to twitch and I mentally face palmed.

"*Sigh* Sorry Albert that was my sister, can you make sure no one tries to enter while we talk please?" He nodded. I entered my dressing room and closed the door behind myself.

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

The dressing room looked exactly like those used by actresses in the movies, a table top mirror on top of a white wooden desk. In front of the mirror sat Jazz on one of those spinning chairs. Danny walked up behind her.

"Hello Jazz, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed at home?" his sudden appearance startled her causing her to fall out of the chair.

"Ow, Danny don't do that! It was creepy. And I'm here to keep an eye on you, and don't you dare tell me to go home, I even wore a skirt so people wouldn't know it was me!" she told Danny.

"*sigh* Fine but next time give me some warning, will you I would have told Albert you were coming, so what do you want to be called, we can't tell him your called Jazz now can we?" Jazz posed in the traditional posing position while humming.

"Oh, oh I know! We should call me Hel, after the Scandinavian personification of the Grim Reaper. So you're the Reaper, the Phantom reaper and I'll be Hel! It's genius!" Danny stared at his sister, and newly dubbed Hel, in shock.

"Jazz, or I guess Hel now, that is actually a good idea, and I was expecting you to say something to Psychology.

"Well I had to keep with the motif, didn't I?" Hel asked in confusion, starting to wonder if there was a better name she could've had.

"Well you could have chosen one of the five stages of grief. You know Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance or maybe even Despair. But I guess Hel will do." Danny Stated, realization hit 'Hel' like a train and then came confusion.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"What do you really think I don't pay attention to you when you psychobabble me, Mum and Dad?" At this the two started to laugh. Un-aware that a group of people were approaching the room they were in.

**Outside in the Hallway**

**Albert le Killer's P.O.V**

I heard laughing in the room; it seems as if the two of them are close. That's good I still remember my bad relationship with my brother, he never did approve of my Job selection, I haven't talked to him in years, maybe I'll pay him a visit. Last I heard he became a teacher at Casper High, we did always agree that Lancer sounded like a teacher's name.

I heard footsteps approaching so I looked up and saw a group of people heading in this direction with Liam leading the charge. Included in this group was a pair of adults both wearing jumpsuits, one orange and one turquoise, the group also included two teens one dressed in a gothic manner and the other was wearing long sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants and brown boots while also wearing a red beret, he was also holding a PDA in his hand. They stopped right in front of me.

"Ah Liam what can I do for you and your friends? I'm afraid the Phantom Reaper is resting right now so you can't speak to him." At this the two Jumpsuit wearing people stepped forward.

"We want to speak to him about something he said! Now let us through!" They pushed me aside and opened the door. They then stopped and stood still. I peeked over their shoulders and saw that the room was empty with an open window and the curtain billowing about in the night's wind. We all walked in and I saw a note on the desk.

_'Well done for keeping them detained Albert, me and my sister have to return home for the evening but I shall return tomorrow night, See you then. Phantom Reaper.'_

I looked over to the others and noticed they were looking out the window trying to find Phantom Reaper, or gaping in the two teen's case, I don't blame them we were on the 6th level up so it was quite the fall. I stuffed the note in my pocket and sighed. I didn't even get to tell the Phantom Reaper that tomorrow was going to be the weapon day when he would have to invite a friend of his to fight using a weapon while he fought another non weapon user in the same ring. Oh well he'll find out before then they do tend to spread the news around like a bush fire in this town.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Please leave a review it is highly appreciated.<strong>_


	7. Crushes and School

**Sorry it took so long i'm in exam's at the moment so haven't had much time to write.**

**P.O.V. and Location**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_speech on a device / written down_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Above the Stadium during the Fight<strong>

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

The sky would look completely empty to any normal person, a perfectly clear night with a full moon shining in the sky surrounded by stars, but this was not the case for the sky above the stadium was crowded, but in the invisible plane. Many of the ghosts Danny fought on a daily basis where there. Having heard of this Reaper from Skulker they had all become intrigued and wanted to see him in person.

What they did not expect was seeing someone who apparently trained the person they came to see, especially since all of their instincts were informing them that this person was not among the living but was a part of their own species.

Every single one of the ghosts was in a shocked silence. Even Technus was silent. After the stadium had emptied the ghosts decided to land in the centre to conserve energy while they spoke amongst each other.

After a quick meeting about what to do in this situation they decided to remained uninvolved and let this 'Phantom Reaper' to deal with his own issues. They then all flew off in to the night heading back to the ghost zone for the night; however two of these ghosts were flying slower than the rest of them. Desiree and Ember McLain, two of Danny Phantoms most well-known enemy's, after witnessing their fellow ghost fight they had started to feel the begging's of a crush building. They both knew that they needed to speak to one another to get this sorted out so they flew toward the only place that they knew no one would be at this time, Casper High. Becoming visible in the hallway they looked towards each other.

"So what do we do in this situation? I mean we can't share him can we?" Ember asked slightly confused about this situation.

"Why not? I'm quite alright with sharing the boy, or did you forget that I was once part of a harem in life?" Desiree replied reminding the Ghost rocker of her own previous job in life. This caused Ember's face to gain a tint of green to it at the reminder.

"Okay so we can share him if our feelings grow beyond this being a simple crush. But if not we leave this matter berried and never bring it up again, deal?" Ember said reaching out her hand to verify the wish granting ghosts acceptance of the deal. Desiree shook her hand and they then flew off toward the Fenton portal so that they could return to their lairs for the night, unaware that if they remained in the room containing the portal for another minute they would have witnessed the very person who they held a crush on walking in and changing appearance in a flash Purple light only to be replaced by their long time enemy Danny Phantom.

**After the fight at the Manson house (Sam's Room)**

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Sam had entered her room before closing the door and walking towards one of her closets, the closet that she let no one near. In this closet held two of her most guarded secrets. Both of these secrets were Photo albums with black hearts on their purple covers (because pink hearts were too girly for the Goth). These books contained pictures of two individuals, in one the most obvious images of her most current crush Danny Fenton her long-time friend and crush, the pictures ranging from ones containing all three of the trio of friends while others were of only her and Danny taken by Tucker. The other album containing one of her first crushes the infamous Reaper, who was the reason she became a Goth in the first place, he had inspired her a boy about her age (at the time the images were taken they were both around 10) rebelling and fighting back against the adults. His apparent return had brought up many conflicting feelings, does she return to her old crush ideals or remain in love with Danny. It was at this time when she put the albums back in their box and got in to bed. If only she knew that both of her crushes were on and the same.

**Next Day at School**

**Still 3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

As Danny entered school it quickly came apparent that everyone had their minds on one thing, the Phantom Reaper. He sighed as he reached in to his locker and retrieved his books for the day. Though his two best friends obviously thought that he was sighing for another reason and they quickly told him about the events last night.

"Oh I can't wait to see what happens at the weapon round tonight!" Now that caught his attention.

"What's the weapon round?" He asked his two friends, they looked at him as if he had a second head again, before they remembered that his parents don't let the two Fenton kids attend the event.

"It's basically another round that had been added in a few years ago, the fighters bring another person with them who wields a weapon, and while the weapon less people fight the two with weapons also fight and when one of the fighters fall the person fighting that person joins the other fight." Sam explained to Danny who had a look of understanding on, well on the outside, in the inside he was cursing as he only knew one person who would fight with him.

**Time Skip (End of the School day)**

Danny had gotten in to Jazz's car who was trying to stay calm about what Danny had told her during break time. Danny was going to call one of his old Reaper contacts and tell him his secrets, including the whole 'I am Danny Phantom issue'. Of course she understood why but she still held some fear for how this person was going to react. Danny pulled out his phone for his Phantom form yet again as he rung up his old friend.

_"Hello, you have reached the phone of the great Thantos, if you know this number then you must be interested in a fight or want to make a partnership for something, well I gota tell ya-" _ It was at this point where Danny interrupted this Thantos.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TEN SECONDS SO I CAN TALK THOMAS?" Danny yelled at the phone, the name he mentioned drove Jazz to shock, 'Thomas? That shy boy who lived next to us until his family moved further in to the town?'

_"Reaper? That you? Wow it's been about 5 years what's up?"_

"Will you meet me at the old meeting place in about an hour, you speciality is required for a new tournament round, oh and bring your weapons."

_"Okey Dokey, see you then! Beep-Beep" _Thantos hung up. Danny sighed.

"Jazz, get your costume and then let's get going we need to get to the forest next to the docks." Jazz held up a black briefcase and drove toward the area Danny asked her to. All the while one thought going through his head.

'How will tonight end up?'

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see this story will end up with Danny having 3 potential lovers. Sam, Ember and Desiree.<strong>

**Again Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
